No Holds Barred
by Jaded Thief
Summary: X Men Movie-Verse, Pre-Movie. Wolverine has a cage fight with an unnamed woman. PG-13 for language & violence.R & R please.


"No Holds Barred"

Author: Jade

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine, he belongs to Marvel. The bar fight scene and that belong to Fox and Marvel. Please don't sue... Don't got no money anyways. Not for profit. 

Archive?Ask me first (gambits_girlfriend@yahoo.com)

Descript: A short tale of a pre-movie fight between Wolverine and an unnamed woman. 

"No Holds Barred"

The tobacco smell of the dust filled old bar was getting to me. I blinked once, then twice; the fumes were stinging my eyes violently. But I had to stay. I had to see if this guy could really fight anybody. The huge, rag-tag metal cage in the centre of the bar was empty at the moment, but soon two contestants would go all out, to the death. As I turned in my seat to watch as the men entered the metal arena, a few strands of my bright red hair fell over my blue-green eyes. In the few moments it took to pull the hairs back behind my ear, the two fighters had entered. Silently I cursed my unruly hair, then leaned on my knees and prepared to watch the brutal match. 

One man was a truck driver, that's for sure. He was tall, burly, and had the brains of a small insect. His arms were muscled, yeah, but he had a gut big enough to hold a barrel. _Stupid Canadians_, I thought, laughing at myself for the fact that I was Canadian, too. 

The other was strong and sturdy, with gruff black hair. He was barely 5 foot 3, but the look in his soulful hazel eyes told me that he'd seen a lot. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just like the other guy, and the sight of his muscled torso was... intoxicating. Unlike the redneck, this guy muscled. I mean really muscled… Fire-fighter calender muscled. Playgirl model muscled – okay, so I liked the guy. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as the match began.

The first man lunged drunkenly towards the other with a weak right hook, nearly falling over when he missed; the other man easily sidestepped him. The short guy threw a single punch at the other guy, hitting him hard and fast in the jaw. The guy cringed, crumpling to the ground. 

The so-called ringmaster came out and presented the winner. Wolverine... So the strong, short guy's name was Wolverine? _Naw, it's gotta be some nickname._

"C'mon, who can fight 'im? He's takin' all ya money! Who can bring 'im down?" the ringmaster called out into the growling, grungy crowd that surrounded the cage. Cuss words and threats flew from every direction, but none of the men there were brave enough to face this guy. _Cowards_, I thought distastefully, glaring at a few. I stood, and called over the crowd. "I'll fight him." Everyone went silent; even 'Wolverine' looked at me with disbelief. 

"Wha-what did ya say, miss?" the ringmaster asked, stuttering.

"I said I'll fight 'im, demit!" I yelled as I made my way towards the cage. The crowd roared with laughter, and I thought I saw Wolverine chuckle and shake his head as I approached the cage.

"Sure girlie, it's your funeral," the ringmaster muttered, shaking his head as he opened the door to the cage and let me in. I pulled off my t-shirt, so I stood in only my jeans and white tank top. Slowly, I flexed my fingers and made then into fists; I began to circle the cage. Wolverine did the same, locking my blue eyes to his hazel ones. 

I knew better than to make the first move. After a minute, Wolverine lunged. I jumped into the air, grabbing one of the bars that hung overhead. I swung on the bar, throwing myself up and over. My feet crashed into the side of the cage, and I landed, frog-like, on the floor of it. The crowd cheered; catcalls came from a few, but I ignored them and focused on Wolverine. 

"C'mon an' get me," I taunted, beckoning him with my hand. 

"Be careful what ya wish fer, darlin'," he growled, but didn't try to attack again. We circled each other for a minute. 

Two minutes. 

Three. 

The crowd wanted action; they wanted it now. I dropped down, swiping at Wolverine's legs with a sharp kick. He jumped it. My best move and he jumped it. I came up swiftly from the kick, but not quick enough. He hit me in the side of jaw, sending me sprawling to the ground, my lip broken and bleeding. I grit my teeth and held back the pain, pushing myself up off the mat.

Wolverine, apparently, had other plans than letting me get up. He grabbed my left arm and twisted it back, pushing me back into the ground. He pushed my arm back and up farther than I thought possible, and I screamed, much to the crowd's sadistic delight. 

"You give up?" Wolverine asked, grinning feral.

"Never." I twisted my arm away from him jarringly, rolling to my side under him and slamming my right elbow into his face. Wolverine growled and pinned my shoulders to the ground with his hands. I was acutely aware of everything. His hands on my shoulders and his knees pinning my legs down; everything. We were facing each other now, and I noticed that this Wolverine was a fairly handsome guy. Strong, fast, exciting - what more could a girl want? For a long moment, we just stared at each other, until the yells of the crowd broke through.

"Kill her!"

"Yeah!"

"Kill the bitch!"

Loud shouts filled the bar, and I looked up at Wolverine with fear in my eyes. I didn't want to die; not now, not in some silly bar fight. 

"You bin' watchin' me fight for a long time, haven't ya, frail?" he asked me, his husky voice causing my pulse to quicken more so than it had when the fight began.

I nodded slowly. "How could ya tell?"

He only grinned at me, sniffed the air, then he did something totally unexpected. He leaned forward and caught my mouth with his, nipping at my lower lip before kissing me softly. My eyes widened for a moment before I gave in to him, closing my eyes and letting his tongue explore my mouth. I knew he could taste my blood from my broken lips. I felt him release my arms, and his hands now on my sides. I relaxed and raised my hands slowly, wrapping one around his neck and caressing his face with the other. 

Hisses and boos came from the crowd, but they were ignored. The ringmaster called something from outside the cage that I could barely discern; not that it mattered to me, anyway. This was one bar fight I'd never forget.

Wolverine pulled away, forcing my arms off of his neck and face. "I won, frail," he snarled distinctly.  
"Wha-? But...!?" I stuttered, confused.

"Not that I didn't like kissin' ya, darlin'," he said as he got up off me and offered me his hand, "but remember, this thing's 'No Holds Barred'."


End file.
